Promesa
by xEmilionx
Summary: Luego de pasar la segunda prueba de los exámenes Chunin. Boruto siente un amargo malestar por recurrir a la herramienta ninja que le entregó Katasuke. ¿Valdrá la pena ganar a costa de engañar a tus seres queridos? ¿O tal vez ganar por alguien en especial? La repuesta lo encontrara gracias a una persona que le tiene un gran respecto y aprecio. (Inspirado en el capítulo 57 del anime)


_Aclaración: Naruto no me pertenece, es de su creador "Masashi Kishimoto". Solo me encargo de crear la historia de mi fanfic sin lucros de su magistral obra._

 _ **"Promesa"**_

Boruto tenía la respiración muy agitada mientras sus ojos zafiros se enfocaban en los tres ninjas de Kirigakure ya totalmente inconscientes, producto de la combinación del Suiton artificial junto a su Raiton. Lo había logrado. Había logrado derrotarlos y tener a salvo la bandera de su equipo.

Pero... De alguna manera se sintió asqueado consigo mismo.

 _¿Realmente merecía tener esta victoria?,_ se preguntó con cierta amargura.

—¿Estás bien, Boruto?

Reaccionó cuando oyó la voz de Mitsuki ya acercándose a su posición, actuó rápido y lo vio con una sonrisa que demostraba superioridad. Debía fingir para no levantar sospecha alguna sobre la forma en como los derrotó y, como si fuera un milagro, la voz de Sarada lo ayudó en su causa.

Mitsuki solo se mantuvo callado y mostrando un semblante que podría describirse como intrigado. El poseedor del Jogan no lo notó y continuó hablando con su compañera, intentando por lo menos evitar cualquier pregunta por parte del albino.

* * *

Había pasado una hora desde la aprobación del equipo 7 en la segunda prueba de los exámenes Chunin, tan solo les faltaba la última prueba que sería las rondas individuales. Ahora estaban a un paso de ser reconocidos por todos, en especial con los cinco Kages.

Boruto decidió celebrarlo en Kaminari Burger, siendo acompañado por sus dos compañeros.

Una vez que la mesera trajo su pedido, el Uzumaki se quedó mirando su hamburguesa con ojos decaídos y un silencio incómodo. Mañana sería el desafío final para volverse un chunin, no, realmente no le importaba en lo más mínimo ese aumento de grado porque había algo más importante por el cual decidió participar en primer lugar.

En eso recordó el mensaje que le envió cierta persona tras ganar la primera prueba.

— _"Espero que me veas triunfar, tonto padre"._

Ese fue su principal motivo de haber llegado tan lejos, incluso si eso significaba necesitar la ayuda de aquella herramienta ninja. Ya estaba muy cerca de que la gente de la aldea deje de conocerlo solo como el hijo del Séptimo Hokage.

Mañana sería el gran día en que todos lo conozcan como Boruto Uzumaki.

—¡Bo-ru-to!

Sorpresivamente volvió a la realidad y lo primero que vio fueron los ojos azabaches de Sarada, muy cerca de su rostro, inesperadamente se sonrojo de nuevo por su cercanía.

La Uchiha en cambio tuvo una expresión de total fastidio mientras fruncía el ceño.

—¿Q-qué sucede?

Sarada dio un corto suspiro para volverse a sentar en su asiento.

—Sucede que de nuevo estás distraído, mientras Mitsuki y yo te hablamos sobre nuestros planes para las rondas individuales—dibujó una sonrisa burlona—. No me digas que acaso estás pensando de nuevo en tus videojuegos o tal vez sobre el próximo estreno de la nueva película de Kagemasa.

—¡Claro que no! —le gritó con sumo enfado.

—Entonces, ¿qué te tuvo tan distraído en estos diez minutos?

—Tsk... Eso no es de tu incumbencia, Sarada —volteó su rostro para evitar verla a la cara. Realmente le fastidió ser interrogado de esa forma, ella no necesitaba saber de su objetivo personal—. Además, no necesito de ningún plan para llegar a la final. ¡Yo solo puedo llegar a convertirme en el próximo chunin gracias a mi talento e ingenio! —habló fanfarrón, luego tomó su hamburguesa y le dio una gran mordida.

—¿Talento? ¿Ingenio? ¿Dónde? —rió con ironía la pelinegra, Boruto solo la vio con desdén—. Parece ser que tu victoria reciente te hizo subir mucho por las nubes. ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? Todo esto fue por nuestro trabajo en equipo, de lo contrario, estaríamos ahora descalificados desde la primera prueba si tú hubieras caído en el pozo de tinta.

Eso había sido la última gota del vaso que Boruto pudo aguantar de su compañera. Éste se levantó de su asiento y tomó su bandeja junto con sus desperdicios.

Pero Sarada lo cogió de su brazo antes de que se fuera.

—Oye, Boruto, ¿a dónde vas? Todavía no hemos hablado sobre lo de mañana.

—Iré a entrenar con el tío Sasuke 'ttebasa —le respondió con seriedad, soltándose bruscamente de su agarre—. Ustedes pueden planear todas las estrategias que quieran, pero eso no los ayudará cuando tengan que enfrentarse en las rondas finales.

Y así el Uzumaki a pasos veloces se marchó del establecimiento.

— _Boruto..._ —Sarada susurró su nombre en el aire, tal vez se había pasado un poco con su comentario. En el fondo le costaba demostrar sus emociones en frente de él.

—No te preocupes, Sarada. Estoy seguro que Boruto no se ha sentido ofendido con tus palabras... Recuerda que tiene un orgullo tan grande que es difícil derrumbarlo —las palabras de Mitsuki lograron tranquilizarla un poco.

—Solo espero que no se confié tanto.

 **"En el campo de entrenamiento"**

Boruto lanzó cuatro shuriken en el aire haciendo que dos de ellas dieran en el blanco y las otras dos se desviaran entre los arbustos.

—¡Maldición! Aún no puedo darle a ese lado 'ttebasa... —suspiro resignado, ya iba fallando como en cinco ocasiones—. Es imposible para mí después de todo. Solo un miembro del clan Uchiha puede lograr tener una puntería perfecta.

Ese día Sasuke se encontraba ocupado en un asunto importante y clasificado, por el cual Boruto fue a visitarlo a su hogar sin aún saberlo. Lamentablemente, Sakura le había informado que no iría a ayudarlo en su práctica de hoy día.

Un noticia fatal para el joven Uzumaki.

De nuevo intentó lanzar otro dos shuriken en el blanco faltante, tal como le enseño su maestro en días anteriores, pero este solo dio cerca de su tronco.

—¡Me rindo! —gritó ya frustrado, dejándose caer en el suave césped.

Era imposible darle en el blanco, incluso creyó que le tomaría meses, no, años poder perfeccionarlo. El único problema era que no tenía tiempo para eso, aun sabiendo que mañana sería las rondas individuales.

Entonces una idea se le surgió en la cabeza.

Boruto se levantó y agarró su muñequera derecha con irritación.

—Solo por esta vez...

Hizo un movimiento con su mano derecha activando la herramienta ninja, para luego provocar que saliera un mini rollo de su interior. Boruto lo apretó con fuerza haciendo que se volviera una shuriken de color verde y luego lo lanzó.

La shuriken se movió a gran velocidad, pero, debido a su dirección daba por seguro que iba a fallar en su objetivo. Sin embargo, este cambio abruptamente yendo justo en medio del blanco.

Había sido un tiro perfecto.

—Increíble 'ttebasa —dijo anonadado, no podía creer la eficacia de aquella máquina. Sonrió emocionado—. Estoy seguro que me servirá para mi pelea de mañana.

Pero de nuevo sintió aquel sabor amargo...

Miró el cielo que comenzaba a cambiar a un tono anaranjado, sabía que le faltaba unas horas para volver a su hogar antes de que su madre lo regañara por su tardanza. Eso le provocó escalofríos de solo imaginarla con su Byakugan activado, e inmediatamente fue a recoger sus armas ninjas.

* * *

Caminó a pasos lentos por el centro de la aldea, deseaba encontrar otra solución para ganar y llegar a las finales, pero todo daba con usar la herramienta ninja y no depender de sus propias habilidades como shinobi.

 _¿Realmente soy un ninja de élite?_ , se cuestionó decaído.

Estuvo tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se percató a tiempo cuando chocó con alguien que pasaba por su mismo camino, provocando que ambos cayeran al suelo.

Boruto se levantó enseguida para dirigir su vista hacia la persona que tropezó de forma intencional, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando descubrió de quién se trataba.

—¡Delegada!

La mencionada alzó su cabeza —¿Boruto-kun?

El Uzumaki estuvo nervioso por su descuido.

—Déjame ayudarte —le brindó su mano y ella lo recibió gustosamente.

Sumire empezó a sacudir un poco su ropa para quitarse el polvo luego de su caída. Una vez hecho eso, dirigió sus ojos violetas a su compañero rubio.

—Lo lamento mucho, Boruto-kun. Yo no me fije bien por donde iba y tropecé contigo sin querer. ¡Realmente lo siento mucho! —comenzó a agachar su cabeza en modo de disculpa.

Boruto se sintió intranquilo, sabía que tenía la misma culpa por su distracción.

—No te preocupes, delegada. Yo también andaba igual de distraído por... —calló a último momento, casi mete la pata en revelar su inseguridad.

—¿Distraído, de qué? —lo miró curiosa.

—No es nada importante —rió forzadamente.

—Mientes.

—¿Eh?

El joven Uzumaki observo perplejo la mirada seria de la portadora del Nue, recordándole a su otro yo, la versión cool y genial de Sumire.

La joven volvió a su actitud calmada y lo vio directamente a los ojos.

—Estás nervioso por las rondas individuales de mañana ¿no?

Boruto abrió sus ojos en grande —¿Cómo tú...?

—Sarada... Sarada me lo contó.

El rubio apretó los dientes, ¿acaso era necesario decirle a todo el mundo sobre ese asunto?

Sumire se percató de su reacción, e intento explicarlo.

—No es su culpa... Sarada solo estaba preocupada por ti, me dijo sobre tu comportamiento extraño y distraído en el mediodía. ¡Por favor, no te enojes con ella!

Boruto pudo ver los nervios de su compañera, eso lo hizo sentir más miserable de lo que ya estaba en el comienzo.

—Lo comprendo 'ttebasa —dio un corto suspiro para pasar a rascarse la cabeza—. Sé que ella a pesar de ser muy orgullosa y arrogante siempre se preocupa por mi bienestar. Hasta llego a pensar que le gusto y por eso siempre le encanta buscar cualquier pretexto para hablar conmigo, aunque eso casi siempre termina en una pelea. No sé, costumbres Uchiha supongo.

Sumire liberó una pequeña carcajada —Si Sarada te escuchara...

—¡Ni lo digas! Estoy seguro que ella me mandaría a volar con su fuerza monstruosa si se enterada de lo que acabo de decir —le respondió con la cara pálida, sabía de antemano que Sarada era igual de aterradora que su madre.

—Tranquilo, Boruto-kun —agitó un poco sus manos—. No sé lo diré, si tú también prometes no decirle lo que yo te conté. Así estaremos a mano, ¿sí?

—¡De acuerdo 'ttebasa! —aceptó su acuerdo, estrechando su mano con la suya.

Para ambos fue algo extraña la situación que se formó, pero a la vez confortable y armonioso. Por unos momentos Boruto ya no sentía ese malestar que lo carcomía desde la mañana, y Sumire se dio cuenta de eso.

—Veo que has vuelto a ser el mismo, Boruto-kun —eso descoloco al rubio de ojos azules, ella tan solo adorno una sonrisa sincera—. Sabes... Yo creo que puedes hacerlo. No importa si sales vencedor o perdedor. Lo importante es que hayas dado todo de ti.

Las mejillas del Uzumaki se tiñeron de un leve color rojizo que, a diferencia de las palabras de Sarada con la comparación de sus ojos con las de su padre, lo de Sumire se sintió muy... ¿motivador?

—¿Te ocurre algo, Boruto-kun?

—No, no me ocurre nada, delegada. Es más, te agradezco por tu apoyo 'ttebasa —comenzó a reírse de la nada, extrañando a la de ojos violetas.

—Me alegro mucho —le dedicó una sonrisa.

Boruto ahora comprendió la importancia de aprobar los exámenes Chunin, no solo su padre esperaba ver su triunfo, sino también la de sus amigos de la academia. De repente parpadeo los ojos un par de veces tras recordar algo.

—Delegada.

—¿Si?

—¿Es verdad que perdiste con ese grupo de la Nube? —le preguntó un poco confuso, realmente no estuvo atento en aquel entonces.

—Ah... Pues sí. ¿Por qué la pregunta, Boruto-kun?

El rubio adornó una sonrisa llena de confianza, provocando que Sumire lo vea con cierta intriga.

—Por qué les daré una gran paliza en las rondas de mañana 'ttebasa.

El corazón de la joven se estremeció a gran escala, mientras su cuerpo temblaba como gelatina.

—¡Hawawawa! ¿A qué viene eso tan de repente, Boruto-kun? —dijo muy nerviosa.

—Muy fácil. Quiero agradecerte por tu ayuda reciente y nada mejor que eliminar al grupo que descalificó a tu equipo —le explico entusiasta—. Además, tengo algunos asuntos muy personales con uno de sus integrantes 'ttebasa.

—Yo... No sé qué decir a eso. Pero, es muy dulce de tu parte.

Y ambos se sonrojaron en consecuencia a ese comentario.

—Esto... Quise decir que estoy muy agradecida. ¡Hawawawa! —y ocultó su cara de la vergüenza, mientras Boruto lo desviaba apenado.

—Entonces... ¡Es una promesa 'ttebasa!

Sumire dejo de cubrir su cara y pudo ver como Boruto le mostraba su dedo meñique.

—¿Qué haces?

—Estoy haciendo la promesa del dedo meñique, ¿no es obvio? —respondió con simpleza.

Ella rascó levemente su mejilla —¿En serio? Yo jamás he hecho eso antes.

—Pues, yo siempre hacía eso con mi hermana desde pequeño, pero supongo que debe ser muy anticuado hacerlo a esta edad...

Se quedó en silencio cuando miró a la delegada poner su dedo meñique.

—¡Ha-hagámoslo!

Boruto quedó un poco impresionado por su aceptación, incluso extrañado por su entusiasmo tan repentino, omitió eso y se acercó a ella para entrelazar sus dedos.

Ambos sintieron una pequeña descarga eléctrica por el tacto entre sus dedos.

—Ahora nuestra promesa está sellada 'ttebasa —dijo el rubio.

—¿Como un jutsu de sellado? —le preguntó un poco confusa.

—Eh... Algo así.

Al soltarse del agarre de sus dedos, Boruto le dedico una sonrisa marca Uzumaki que provocó un poco los nervios de la joven Kakei.

De pronto las luces de la aldea comenzaron a brillar.

—¡Oh no! Se me hace tarde para volver a mi casa. Bueno delegada, ya me voy, ¡espero que volvamos a tener otra charla más amena luego! —agitó su mano en forma de despedida y partió con prisa.

—Está bien. ¡Nos vemos, Boruto-kun! —ella lo vio desaparecer entre la gente, entonces decidió que era hora de volver a su departamento.

Sin embargo...

—Disculpe señorita. ¿Tiene un momento?

Sumire se detuvo y observo a un robusto hombre con bata blanca.

—¿Se le ofrece algo, señor?

El sujeto ajusto un poco sus lentes antes de hablar —Tan solo me preguntaba si usted es amiga cercana del joven amo.

—¿Joven amo? Se está refiriendo a Boruto-kun. ¿Cierto?

—¡Exacto! ¡Ha, ha, ha!

—Pues sí. Boruto-kun es un compañero que conocí en la academia ninja. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

—Por nada en particular. Es solo que me impresiona conocer a los amigos del joven amo, en especial a usted, señorita Kakei Sumire-san.

A Sumire le pareció sospechosa la actitud de aquel hombre por saber su identidad, pero el hombre al percatarse de lo ocurrido intento explicarlo para no levantar sospechas en la joven.

—Espere un momento, señorita Sumire-chan. Antes que usted piense que soy una clase de acosador o algo parecido, primero déjeme presentarme adecuadamente —y en eso le mostró su licencia de identidad—. Mi nombre es Tono Katasuke. Un placer conocerla.

—¿Tono Katasuke? —abrió sus ojos con sorpresa—. ¡Ah! ¡Lo conozco! Usted es uno de los grandes científicos de toda la aldea, incluso actualmente trabaja en el instituto de tecnología avanzada.

—Oh, vaya. Me sorprende que los jóvenes de hoy en día me conozcan. Creo que ahora me siento famoso. ¡Ha, ha, ha!

—¿Pero no lo entiendo? ¿Por qué me llamó en primer lugar?

—Veo que tendré que ir al grano —tosió un poco antes de hablar—. Como usted sabrá, yo la conozco gracias a que uno de mis encargados esta ahora trabajando en los preparativos de los exámenes Chunin. Y justamente vi todo su desarrollo y habilidades en las dos pruebas, por eso le tengo una oferta única que tal vez le interese.

—¿Cuál es esa oferta, Katasuke-san?

—Mi oferta es que usted, Sumire-chan, se vuelva en una de mis asistentes en mi laboratorio. ¿Aceptas o no?

Sumire al escuchar la oferta del científico tuvo una lluvia de dudas; si ella aceptaba significaría abandonar el equipo 15, pero a la vez lograría cumplir una de sus grandes ambiciones que tenía desde pequeña cuando ayudaba a su difunto padre.

—Yo... Necesito pensarlo un momento.

—Oh, no se preocupe. Le daré un par de días hasta que se decida, después de todo, entiendo su situación actual —Katasuke le entrego una tarjeta—. Si usted acepta puede visitarme a mi laboratorio para informarme sobre su respuesta. Bien, me tengo que retirar. Adiós, Sumire-chan —y se marchó del lugar, dejándola ahora sola.

La joven Kakei observo los detalles de la tarjeta con incertidumbre y confusión.

* * *

Boruto estuvo recostado en su cama mirando la herramienta ninja con emoción, las palabras de Sumire hicieron que encontrada la respuesta de usarlo. Pero se sintió un poco mal por mentirle a su madre y hermana sobre su aprobación en la segunda prueba.

 _"En verdad fue difícil la prueba 'ttebasa"_ , esas palabras fue lo que quería decirles en realidad.

En ese momento recordó la promesa de meñiques con Sumire.

—Espero que observes mi victoria, delegada.

 _Toc Toc Toc_

Boruto se alarmo al escuchar el llamado de la puerta y rápidamente escondió la herramienta ninja por debajo de su manga.

—¿La cena está lista? —preguntó, creyendo que se trataba de su madre o de Himawari.

Pero no recibió respuesta alguna. Eso lo incómodo de cierta manera.

De pronto la puerta se abrió, y Boruto no pudo ocultar su sorpresa a ver de quién se trataba.

—¿Papá?

La emoción del joven Uzumaki creció a niveles extremos, pero éste se supo controlar y disimular su reacción ante el héroe de Konoha.

Hoy tenía varios motivos por el cual debía pasar los exámenes Chunin.

 **F I N**

 _ **Notas del Autor:**_

Luego de un largo tiempo escribiendo esta linda historia, por fin puede darle una finalización. En serio, chicos. Me tomó mucho tiempo de lo pensado, ¡maldito trabajo que me deja muy fatigado! Pero al menos logre acabar con una de los tres One-shot sobre mi querido y adorado BoruSumi, aunque tuvo leves momentos BoruSara.

Incluso me sentí tenso tras ver el capítulo de la batalla de Boruto vs. Yurui, y yo mismo me decía... ¿Dónde rayos esta la delegada? Por eso la idea sobre la presunta oferta de Katasuke, pues quiero hacer lo más canon posible al manga, aunque el propio anime rompe las reglas de la historia original de Kodachi e Ikemoto. Además, que la promesa del meñique es una clara referencia a la promesa de sangre de Naruto hacia Hinata, si, a veces quiero dejar de compararlo con mi otra pareja favorita pero es imposible no encontrarle un parecido.

En fin, mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia que muy pronto publicare las dos historias faltantes en las próximas semanas. ¡Lo juro por mi afición a la pareja de BorutoxSumire!

 _¡Comenten que les pareció este One-shot!_

 _Emilion se despide de ustedes lectores, hasta la próxima._


End file.
